Field of the Invention
The invention is a stabilized platform for one or more cameras.
This invention relates to platforms for video cameras for rotation in multiple directions at a common intersection point of three rotational axes.
With the invention, a position and stability of the mounted video camera(s) can be controlled using a platform having center of mass of a stabilizing part coinciding with rotational axes.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/669,480 and Chinese patent application No. 20111380351.6 describes mechanisms in which a video camera is located in the center of the rotating unit.
Locking elements for axes elements and servo drives are mounted on the sides.
The axes elements are fixed to the frames encircling the camera, making said frames quite large.
Large frames have disadvantages such as reduced structural rigidity, increased errors in the production and operation, increased loads on bearings.
An amplitude of oscillations of the video camera with a telephoto lens can be reduced by reducing frictional forces at the nodes of rotation.
This can be achieved by increasing manufacturing accuracy of the axial units and reducing bearings loads.
FIG. 4 shows the prior art, where the stabilized platform has a rotating load (15), a frame (16), a position of a first bearing (17), a position of a second bearing (18), where the direction of gravitational force (19) is equal to the mass of a rotatable load (15).
In the illustrated prior art, a bearing is being loaded by proportional load (20), the distance between bearings is L1 and the distance of the lever arm is L2.